Heaven's Forgiveness
by Omega'sSquire
Summary: For Raining Moon Song's B-day! A small dealio for her character and Weiss: When Weiss seeks forgiveness from the world, will he see that the it's speaker has already forgiven him? ONESHOT.


**This is a Fanfiction for my friend, Victoria, also known as Raining Moon Song here on . Authoress of Crystal Cerberus: A Self Insert. **

**She is a great writer and an inspiration to all of us. **

**This is for you Tory, on your birthday. Happy Birthday! August 17, 2009**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters mentiond, Raining Moon Song only owns Tory. **_

It was dark…darker than it had ever once been before. The cries of the planet had been getting stronger ever since he had been saved. He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on the task at hand…_her_. He tried to think clearly, "Where was it that he was keeping _her_? The one he had been so cruel and mistrustful of…the one he had to make sure his apology got to.

He re-opened his beautiful eyes, face remaining stoic as he journeyed on, his pace never once faltering. Step-by-step he made his way across the land, sweat pouring from his neck, chest, and forehead, some of it soaking the delicate strands of white hair that now hung past his shoulders from being soaked. He drug his arm across his forehead once, trying to come up with some way to occupy his mind…a memory perhaps?

"_Weiss stop being such an ass!"_ The words rang out in his head in a voice that was oh-so familiar. He paused only once in his step to think about those words before going on. Why had she said them, what had he done for that harsh verbal assault?

"_It is alright if you are attracted to my brother," Weiss replied sharply. "I do not mind, since you clearly cannot keep your eyes off of him, woman." _

Yes. He remembered now, it was when she could not stop staring at Nero's beautiful face for the first time. The colorless woman had turned a deep red, despite her already known reputation to her friend that had stood next to her the whole time. He knew she had not been blushing for his brother, but instead, for him. He really had been an ass about it, teasing her and going on, just like he had watched his oldest brother do to the oldest mortal girl.

"I have to apologize…" He said quietly, his face remaining stoic, "…If I can."

He tried to focus on another memory…

_Omega shall be mine, no matter the cost of their lives. I will become the ultimate life form – the ultimate weapon! Innocents will be slaughtered and massacred…for both me and my brother? No! For the sake of myself only!_

Those were the thoughts he recalled from he who possessed his body…such memories killed his heart and made him want to break down and cry.

_Weiss, my beloved brother, why must we kill so many?_

_Because Nero, if we want to get out of Deep Ground and become free, to stop our degeneration, unlike the coward who hid himself…our older brother…we must make sacrifices._

_Weiss…these are so many innocent people._

_Like yourself Nero, so innocent, so naïve. Why can't you understand it?_

_Just promise me…you won't toss me aside like big brother when we are finished. _

_Yes Nero. I promise. _

_**Lies. **_He heard himself think, shutting his eyes, "All lies…"

It seemed like hours before he had made it to the sea, the soft sea breeze hitting him in the face as he tried to picture her face; such soft pale skin, such long and luscious brown hair…such beautiful eyes…unlike him. He shook his head and began to walk across the sandy shore, thinking, "When will I find her, and where?" He asked himself out loud. He sat down on the cool and wet sand, his white pants picking up some of the stickier kind as he tried to figure out what to say. "..I'm sorry…won't do it. It has to be something heartfelt…" He held his head fall back.

"Oh, I thought you would never show up." A girlish voice from behind him sounded, "I've been waiting for ages." Weiss turned to see a smile form on thin pretty lips that belonged to a woman, a woman he had been searching for.

"Victoria." He stated quietly. "I apologize for having kept you waiting here…" He sat into a more agreeable posture and looked up at her, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I heard, from the way your message sounded, I thought you were hurt or something- you aren't are you?" She asked, kneeling down beside the white-haired man. "Please tell me nothing happened to Nero?"

The muscular Tsviet only chuckled, "I am fine and so is my brother." He said quietly, "I brought you here to tell you…that…" His voice trailed off.

Tory sat down next to him, thoughts trailing off to the sky, "You ever notice how the clouds are shaped like animals or body parts sometimes?" She asked randomly.

Weiss stared at her, "What?" He followed her eyes to the soft fluffy clouds in the sky. He was able to make out what seemed to be a chocobo…wait? A chocobo shaped cloud? What was happening to his eyes, much less his mind? "I…I see….yes."

She pointed up to the sky, "look that one looks like Nero and his wings, doesn't it? Like his outline?" She asked. Weiss looked and squinted his eyes a little bit, "It…looks like a lobster." He said quietly. "…Like Nero as a lobster."

Tory giggled uncontrollably, "Nero might have been offended by that." She said, covering her mouth while she laughed. "Though not as much as when he was compared to a white fluffy sky thing." She said with a small smile.

"Look Victoria…I'm sorry." He said, turning to face her. "I'm sorry I was such an…" He sighed through his nose, "I was cruel to you…and I realize this." He shook his head, "…I'm really…"

Victoria shook her head, "Weiss…those things you did were never your fault…" She said quietly, "It's just something that happened. I don't blame you for not trusting others." She smiled. "Really."

"I…" He shut his eyes, his breath hitching, "…I'm so sorry Victoria…"

"Why are you still apologizing?" She asked, tilting her head a little. "Please don't feel upset I told you everything was fine."

Weiss dropped his head, eyes closing, "I need the entire world's forgiveness for what I did…I killed so many people…and I'm so, so sorry Victoria…I'm so sorry and ashamed for what I did…I don't know how anyone could forgive me." A single tear traced Weiss' cheek.

Tory nodded in understanding, pulling him close to her chest, "But you saved me. You helped me. You were there for me, and I am most certainly not mad with you," She said, looking up at his eyes with a goofy smile. "Or at you," She added. "But sometimes, when you need forgiveness from the whole world, you should just listen to the whole world itself. Take the clouds for instance. They come from the planet, and I think the planet has heard your apology…what about you?" She asked, pulling away from him to see his reaction.

Weiss stared down at the delicate girl, a small delicate smile forming on his lips, only to disappear. "Thank you…for forgiving me." He said, glancing up at the sky. Staring at the clouds.

One cloud was shaped like a chocobo. One cloud was shaped like Nero as a Lobster. One cloud was shaped like a heart. But then, he smiled when he saw the perfect cloud.

One cloud was shaped like forgiveness.


End file.
